catsofclansfandomcom-20200216-history
Glistening Hollow
The Glistening Hollow is a beautiful place in RiverClan territory, perfect for hunting and just relaxing. It's a very large valley, encircled by sparkling red and white flowers. There is a small stream that runs through the valley, it sparkles in the sunshine, making this place very beautiful. The thick, dewy, grass is the perfect place to find prey. This is also the best place in RiverClan territory to gather herbs. All the herbs here grow lush, and bountiful. ' 'Chat The slender shape of a cat could be made out, her soft, bright fur standing out like a splash of sunlight against the white snow. Goldenfern stepped into the hollow, leaving behind small foot prints as she made her way to where Shadowheart was standing. "Hello, Shadowheart." she meowed, dipping her head as she reached her. A thin black she-cat wove her way around dead plants covered in snow. Shadowheart sniffed the air, breath billowing out. ---- Goldenfern: Goldenfern padded into the field, pelt prickling nerveously. Solarwind: Solarwind walked in behind her, Dawnfire following. Dawnfire: Dawnfire stopped as Goldenfern halted abrubtly infront of them both. "So, what is it you wanted to talk about, Goldenfern?" she inquired. She was wondering what had been troubling her best friend. Usually bright and inquisitive, it seemed as if something were dragging at her paws every day. Goldenfern: Goldenfern turned to them both, her green eyes illuminated in the moonlight. "We've been best friends ever since we were kits." she purred, her gaze warm with memories. Solarwind: Solarwind nodded, his eyes softenening. "Yeah. Sometimes... I miss those days. We were so carefree then." Dawnfire: Dawnfire sighed, longing for the easy life of a kit. Goldenfern: "And, we always promised that we'd tell eachother everything, right?" she asked. Dawnfire: Both Solarwind and Dawnfire nodded, wondering what was coming next. Goldenfern: "I.... I have a secret. Will-will you promise not to tell anyone?" she fixed them both with an intense gaze. Dawnfire: Dawnfire and Solarwind exchanged surprised glances, then nodded. "Of course Goldenfern, I won't tell any one. I promise." Solarwind: "I promise." Goldenfern: Goldenfern took a deep breath before going on. "I have a mate, from a different Clan." her voice was barely more then a whisper. Dawnfire: Dawnfire didn't feel as surprised as she would have expected. She had had a feeling that this was going to happen, especially after she had seen her and Swiftflight at that gathering. She padded forward and pressed her fluffy gray pelt against her friend's golden one. "It'll be alright, we're here for you." She licked Goldenfern's head, hoping to comfort her. Solarwind: Solarwind pressed his pelt against her other side. "Wer're both here for you, Goldenfern. I'm glad you told us." Goldenfern: Goldenfern's stiff limbs relaxed as she pressed against her best friends. "Thank you. I knew I could trust you." her green eyes were warm. "But, there's something else. I was going to tell Swiftflight first, but I think you two need to know." Dawnfire: Dawnfire remained pressed against Goldenfern. "Okay, go on." Solarwind: Solarwind nodded. Goldenfern: "Well... It's not that I'm just meeting him. It's more than that." Dawnfire: Dawnfire's heart quickened, and she thought she knew what Goldenfern was going to say; but she hoped she was wrong. Wait, what was that? she swore that she felt a tiny heartbeat beneath Goldenfern's pelt. Perhaps it had been her imagination, but she was sure she had... Goldenfern: "I..." she paused for a moment, then went on. "I'm having kits." Dawnfire: Niether Dawnfire nor Solarwind reacted immediately. Then, Dawnfire pressed her muzzle into Goldenfern's head. "It'll be okay. It's going to be alright. Just remember that wer'e here for you, no matter what." Solarwind: "Dawnfire's right. We're your best friends, Goldenfern. We'll be with you through it all." Goldenfern: "But I feel so awful. I love these kits already, with all my heart. But, I'm going to have to tell them. How will they react about being half-Clan?" Dawnfire: "Don't worry, Goldenfern. We'll think about that when the time comes. For now, just relax, and remember that you can do nothing to stop it. Remember that you love these kits - Solarwind: "-and we love them too." Solarwind finished, casting an affectionate gaze towards Dawnfire. She purred, then felt Goldenfern's purr rumble beneath her pelt. Goldenfern: "Thanks, guys." 'Later' Goldenpelt padded in Peachcloud :This is the most fun i've had in moons! Goldenpelt sniffed the air and saw a vole on the Thunderpath she pounced and started chasing it she did not hear a Monster that was on the Thunderpath. Mooneyes: Watch out!!!!*runs behind a bush* Peachcloud: Get off of the thunderpath!*runs to where Goldenpath is and knocks her (and the vole) Infront of Mooneyes.* *Peachcloud shreaks*﻿ Goldenpelt let out a yelp as Peachcloud knocked her infront of Mooneyes "That hurt" She mewed (what do we do now? Should she.....die. or meraculously live! i don't know.) Mooneyes: This is kind of opvious, but you reek of thunderpath.*wrickles her nose* (Will I was going to let her get hit but Peachcloud saved her O____O) Goldenpelt let out a sneeze when she smelled her fur (i have had peachcloud for a while and her mother is in the elders den. + i still have mooneyes. It would put some drama in the camp and that hasn't happened in a while. what do you think.?) (I don't know but I did want Goldenpelt to get hit by the Monster/Car but whocares) (fine. She'll ....die. IF she gets caried back to camp nicely and (hopefully if mooneyes has kits because i seriously want her to have kits) Peachcloud lets out a very loud shreek and then the noise disapears away with the monster(not peachcloud) *she is lying completely still.* Mooneyes: Peachcloud?she mews in the quietest whisper.*tears are in her eyes. Goldenpelt nosed Peachcloud "Come on get up" SHe mewed "Mooneyes come on we haft to get her back to camp" She mewed she started to nose her agian﻿ "Guys wait up! I finally caught up with you guys and-" Then Bloodfoot looked at Goldenpelt's silent body on the Thunderpath "Oh-No. Don't tell me...." He dropped his mouse and digged, then he put it underground. "Wasn't she.. Going to have kits? If she did.. Does that mean that the kits died too??" Bloodfoot mewed gravely (what happens to peachcloud. it would be really cool if the kits surrvive. if they do, can i have one?) (Family quote! :D Family is like fudge...........Sweet with a few nuts :').......) Goldenpelt let out a small wail "Wake up please!" she wailed to Peachcloud (I have an idea! What if peachcloud has kits. Mooneyes gets 2 and goldenpelt gets the other! this is so epic! Mooneyes gets sunnykit and peachkit for her sister and you can choose the other.) (i'm not doing the birth scene. too weird. *the kits are lying on the ground mewling and theyre already named. lets pick it up from there.) Mooneyes: they are so beautiful *tears in her eyes* she snuggles up with the 2 kits. Goldenpelt looked at the kits "Whats they're names?" she mewed Mooneyes: this little honeybrown one is sunnykit and this white one can be called peachkit.*more tears roll into her eyes as she looks at the eyes of her sister(i know they cant see yet but its dramatc. oh, and goldenpelts is a tom,ok?) Goldenpelt nodded (Wai can there be 1 more kit like a tom or a she-kit) "Come on we haft to get them back to camp"She mewed﻿ Category:RiverClan